Conventionally, as a structure for improving rear end collision performance of a vehicle body, Patent Document 1 describes a vehicle rear end structure including a rear cross member having a body portion connected to left and right rear side frames and a forward extending portion extending forward from a center in a vehicle width direction of the body portion, wherein the forward extending portion extends into a tunnel portion of a front panel and is connected to a floor cross member.